


Brush Away the Day

by dreamiflame



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hair Brushing, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: Han is learning how to do this "being in a relationship" thing. Tonight that means helping brush Leia's hair because she's too tired to do it herself.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Brush Away the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ljparis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljparis/gifts).



> Happy Chocolate Box! Hope you enjoy this extra piece.
> 
> Thanks to my beta for suggestions and help.

It’s been a ridiculously long day, and Han is dead on his feet as he follows Leia back to their quarters. Despite his exhaustion, Han can’t keep a grin from stretching across his face.

*Their* quarters. It’s still a bit of a thrill for him to be able to think that.

Leia walks into their room, and sits abruptly on their bed. Han keys the door shut and sits next to her.

She leans her head on his shoulder, and Han feels another little thrill in his chest. He puts his arm around her and squeezes her shoulders.

“I hate this,” Leia says.

“This?” Han teases, squeezing her again. He can feel, rather than see, her smile into his chest.

“Not the hugging. Just how long this is taking.” She sighs and looks over to her side of the dresser, where her hairbrush is. “I don’t even have the energy to take care of my hair tonight.”

“Huh,” Han says. He’s new to this being together thing, but he’d asked someone to bring them a quick dinner earlier, and now he considers how much energy he has.

Maybe for a normal person it would be an easier question, but Leia has a lot of hair.

Still, he’s learning - slowly, Leia would probably say - that doing nice things for Leia has nice results for him, too.

So he stretches out an arm and picks up her hair brush. “I’ll help,” he says, and the soft kiss that accompanies Leia’s grateful look is worth pretty much everything.

Leia unfastens the intricate ornament holding the end of her braids to the rest of her head, and Han carefully untwists and unwinds the complicated hairstyle. Then he takes them one by one and unbraids her thick hair, running his fingers through the sweet smelling strands.

She gives a sigh and moves her head to help him as he tugs lightly. It’s surprisingly intimate for such an everyday task. Han picks the brush back up and starts running it through her hair.

Leia’s head falls back and she moans softly. Han lifts her hair to kiss the side of her neck, and then continues, trying to be careful not to pull or snag any knots.

There’s a few tangles, but he works them out, mostly with his fingers. Being friends with a Wookie for so many years is finally coming in handy, he muses, and keeps brushing.

Ten minutes later, Leia’s hair is all down and brushed, and Han’s tension from the day has dissolved away in the steady rhythm. Leia stops him with a murmur, and Han feels like he’s been in some kind of trance.

Leia turns to smile at him and reaches behind herself to do her hair back up into her sleep braid. “Thank you, Han,” she says, and Han finds himself grinning at her goofily again. “That was very helpful of you.”

“I’m a helpful guy,” he says, and puts her brush back on the dresser, then takes the time to undress enough to sleep.

Leia hugs him from behind and runs her hands up his chest. “You have your moments,” she says, and Han turns in her arms and kisses her again. Then lowers his arms down her back.

“Come to bed, scoundrel,” she says, laughter in her tone, and Han obeys her with a smile.


End file.
